


Charles Xavier in Charge

by psychi



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Creepy Telepathy, Gen, Humor, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychi/pseuds/psychi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack Vid about Creepy telepathic Charles Xavier.  Total Joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charles Xavier in Charge




End file.
